again,not really
by chm01
Summary: when everything is lost he manage to find the way to change it, however is not in the way he would have liked it. time traveling with a twist. vote for pairings inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I still do not own naruto…. I got nothing

"Normal speech"

"_Toughs and flashbacks"_

"**Kyuubi****"**

"Inner Sakura"

"_**Kyuubi's thoughts" **_

(AN): authors note, at the end of the chapter

* * *

PROLOGUE

"_How did this happen"_ thought the blonde while withdrawing his hand from Sasuke's brother abdomen.

He was in konoha, or at least what used to be konoha, now the great city that saw him born, grow up and fulfill his dreams was nothing but a mockery of its former glory, nothing but ruins all around him, and he couldn't stop thinking that maybe this could have been prevented.

He glanced at his surroundings and saw what he feared the most come true, the last three of his precious people dead, Konohamaru, Hinata and Sakura were either lying in a pool of their own blood or scorched beyond recognition.

"_When did this happen"_

**"When you decided to ignore me when I told you to kill the Uchiha in that battle all those years ago"**

Whether he wanted to admit it or not the fox might be right, during the fight in the valley of the end Kyuubi kept telling him to kill Sasuke, that he was lost and he won't come back from a choice he willingly took, but Naruto didn't listened to his rants and suggestions, he just couldn't bring himself to kill the boy that he considered his brother.

That single action resulted in Sasuke defecting the leaf to go to Orochimaru in search for power, not that it did much good to him anyway; when Sasuke was 18 he challenged Itachi

And lost, paying the ultimate price for his foolishness, he was killed with the jutsu he was so proud of: the chidori.

**Naruto's p.o.v:**

And after that the snake bastard started raiding the village wearing us out, preparing us for what he believed will be the final strike that will send us to oblivion, usually this wouldn't be a problem because sound was alone in this war when the nations heard what he did to the kaze kage during the chunnin exams, but many of our strongest shinobis were killed fighting the akatsuki.

The Ino-Shika-Cho team died trying to avenge their sensei, I ended up killing Hidan, and I still have Asuma sensei's trench knives with me.

Neji, Ten ten and Lee manage to kill Kakuzu before dying from the battle.

Soon after that the last battle started and even if we manage to defeat sound and kill Orochimaru it came with a high price, Tsunade- obbachan was dead as a result with the battle with the bastard in such weakened stage the other villages started to attack along with the rest of the akatsuki.

Soon under such pressure both konoha and suna fell and in the end there were only 6 left standing, me and my precious people and Itachi and the leader, in the confusion I ended up fighting Itachi and the others fought the leader, I killed the bastard with my father's completed and upgraded jutsu, the Arashi rasengan (storm spiral sphere) a combination of the rasengan and the two type of chakra natures I posses: the one I discovered with Kakashi sensei, wind, and the one for my Kazama blood, lighting, I baptized the jutsu with that name because I thought it would be the right thing to do, after all it was my old man's jutsu.

I was able to finish what Sasuke wanted, his goal and ambition, as much twisted at it was my surrogate brother wanted revenge on Itachi, I silently hoped that Sasuke was able to rest now.

I turned to see that the last of what kept me going dead and the leader agonizing, and then after I crushed him I just cried and buried my dead comrades.

End of Naruto's p.o.v.

"_Well fuzz ball it has been a pleasure"_

**"What do you mean brat"**

"_There is nothing left for me, no one to protect or care for, not a dream to follow, there is nothing"_

**"So are you just gonna give up, that's not who you are, kit"**

"_That man died along with my last three friends"_

"**What if I told you there is another way"**

"_What do you mean Kyuubi?"_

**"It means I know a way to go back and fix this problem from the root of it"**

"_So what are we waiting for, lets do it!" _said the blonde excited.

**"Is not that easy kit, in order for this to work it requires not only demon chakra but also that only one entity is allowed per jutsu, meaning that you and I will have to fuse, don't worry you won't have a tail or anything like that, but you will loose your whisker marks that identify you as my vessel"** said the fox, adding the last part when he saw the look on his container.

The last shinobi of konoha thought about the proposition for a second, on one side there was nothing for him now in this desolated place, on the other he will become what the villagers called him for years. Then he took the decision and entered his mind were the kyuubi waited for him.

"I'll do it" he said standing in from of the grinning face made of demonic chakra.

**"Good, now rip the seal and brace yourself because it's going to hurt like hell"**

Naruto did as instructed and instantly he yelled in pain and passed out.

He woke up completely disoriented; unable to figure out how much time he was out cold in the rain.

"_What happened"_ then he remembered the fusion

"_Oi, fuzz ball you in there"_

**"Yes I'm here"**

"_So what now"_

**"Start making seals, remember we have only one shot at this so don't screw it"** and the fox started sending seals to his mind

After roughly 90 seals and a lot of swearing from the blonde he shouted "**kinjitsu: akusesutaimu no jutsu** (access time technique) and that's all he knew before he blacked out.

When he woke up he was in the middle of the forest and after noticing this he realized that the jutsu worked and that he was back in konoha.

"The damn fox was right it hurts like hell" he said rubbing his head in a vain attempt to stop the throbbing sensation it was producing.

**"So you're finally awake kit it sure took you long enough, and if you're wondering I'm part of your mind now"**

"_So it was a success, aright now the only thing I have to do is fix everything starting with the days in the academy"_

**"Kit"**

"_Then maybe prevent Zabuza and Haku from dying"_ Naruto kept rambling mentally about his plans.

**"Brat"** Kyuubi was getting impatient.

"_Then I'll just prevent the bastard snake to give Sasuke the cursed seal"_

**"DAMN IT NARUTO, LISTEN TO ME!!!"**

**"You can't relive your genin days because if you didn't notice it you are an adult and since there can be only one me I had to send us like this if I was stuck in your body while you were simply a child with two bijuus you will be dead so there"**

"_And how the hell do you suggest I set things straight"_

**"How about training and raising the younger you? after all you look like that bastard father of yours"**

"_Then I have to go and see the old man"_

He then skillfully sneaked in the hokage tower, surprised by the fact that this was so easy mostly because it was guarded by ANBU, the supposed elites, really sucked at detecting.

Soon he found himself in front of the hokage who was busy reading his perverted book, so busy that he didn't notice the yondaime clone until Naruto cleared his throat, the reaction was rather predictable, Sarutobi got pale as paper sheet and started mumbling incoherent words, but then again he reacted as a person who had seen a ghost.

"But.. But.. But you're dead I saw you die, there is no way"

"Relax old man I'm not Arashi" the comment startled the hokage

"Then who"

"Old man right now I look like this" and transformed in the seven-year-old version of himself, he gave the old man his trademark grin and returned to his original state.

"Naruto but how"

"Let me show you" he made a couple of seals, touched the hokage's forehead and said "**kinen kabu no jutsu**" (memory share) and all of the blonde's memories including the plan that he and Kyuubi made were watched by the old man, at the end of the display the elder hokage was amazed.

"This is incredible, all that happened, I wish there was a way to prevent it"

"Oh don't worry I already got it covered"

"And what about your name? you can't just go around saying that you're Naruto"

The blonde meditated about this for a moment and then grinning said "then from now on call me Kazama Kai, Kazama Arashi's little brother and former kumo shinobi "

And with that the plan was set in motion, Naruto was hoping than this time he will be able to set things straight.

* * *

AN: new story, old plot, and new twist to the said plot. So what do you think, love, hate it, or just like it, as for the name naruto took I read somewhere that Kai in Hawaiian means "ocean" literally, and it sounded cool, now for the other stuff, o yeah Kai is 20 years old

Pairings:

For elder Naruto (Kai):

-Anko

-Kurenai

-Shizune

For younger Naruto:

-Sakura

-Hinata

-Ino

-Sasame

And before you start suggesting Ten ten or Temari I have plans for those pairings (both will have different stories on their own).

So please review, no flames but constructive criticism is accepted.

JA NE.


	2. enters Kazama Kai

Disclaimer: I still do not own naruto…. I still got nothing

"Normal speech"

"_Toughs and flashbacks"_

"**Kyuubi****"**

"Inner Sakura"

"_**Kyuubi's thoughts" **_

(AN): authors note

AN: from this chapter on elder Naruto will be referred as Kai

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: ENTERS KAZAMA KAI

"Aright then I'll have Naruto here Kai"

"No need old man, I know were to find him today" said Kai

"What do you mean with today?" said Sarutobi, clearly not liking the tone that Kai was using.

"I know were to find him because today it's October tenth and today I received the worst beating of my previous life"

Even though the old man looked calm you could see that he was trembling in rage if you looked hard enough "I'll mobilize the ANBU, those fools will pay for their blindness" he said in a clam, ice-cold tone.

Kai just stood there with his gaze in the old man, surprised and slightly afraid of him, for him Sarutobi had nothing but a smile or a word of encouragement or kindness, but now in front of him was a man with enough fury and determination that will make even his own ex-student flinch in fear.

Then an idea clicked in his mind and giving a grin that in his childhood days meant nothing but trouble and chase said "don't worry Sarutobi I'll handle it, besides it will be a good way to let the world know I'm here"

"What are you planning?" asked the hokage when he saw that grin, it always ended up with more paperwork.

"You'll see" and from a scroll he unsealed an item that made the hokage's eyes widen slightly.

"Any doubt that you're who you claim is erased"

"Exactly" said Kai with a mischievous smirk before disappearing in a swirl of wind and lighting.

"It's time you die demon!"

"Come back here and we'll end it fast"

This comments and others were shouted while a mob chased down a seven year old kid trough the streets of konoha whose only mistake was trying to go to the festival that today was held in celebration for the destruction of the kyuubi, the boy called uzumaki Naruto was running in an attempt to save himself of the beating the mob was trying to give him the problem was that in the mob were shinobis, one specially, Uchiha Fugaku along with several members of the said clan.

"_Why are they chasing me, why they do this to me, I didn't do anything wrong why"_

He was so focused in that trail of thought that he didn't notice he ran in a dead end until he was surrounded.

"It's over for you demon"

"You'll pay for all those lives you took"

While the mob started beating him he did the only thing he could, curl in fetal position and wait that the beating ends praying that he can survive, after leaving him practically unconscious, then Fugaku stepped up in front of the crowd along with his clans men and started making seals that Naruto will be really familiar in the future, Fugaku's plan was really simple, he will kill the demon and when the time comes he will be the next hokage or at lest he will have the support of the people if he put a candidate for hokage.

"Now you die demon" he said while and the rest of the Uchiha finished the jutsu "farewell"

**"_Katon: goukakyuu no jutsu_** (fire release: grand fireball)**"**

And just when the flames were about to reach the boy a black blur stepped in front of them making the flames rise as a wall partially blocking the view, as soon as these happened the figure spoke up

"So these is the treatment a boy receives in these village, my brother was a fool that he actually believe his wishes would be heard"

"Who are you?" said the Uchiha clan head with a scowl in his face; he was not pleased that his plan was ruined.

"What's wrong Fugaku, are you angry that I ruined your plan " and in that moment a light wind current blew dimming the fames a little and what they saw shocked them.

In the middle of the flames with his back turned to them was a perfect copy of the yondaime with the exception of one detail, his battle cloak, where the yondaime's cloak was white Kai's was black, instead of the kanji that said yondaime in his back in black letters Kai had the kanji for Arashi (storm) in crimson, while lightings were painted making it look like the kanji itself release them to the bottom of the cloak and caused the flames in the bottom, these flames were blue in the outside and crimson in the inside, the cloak was fluttering to the right with the wind giving Kai a rather mystic air.

Then he half turned to see the crowd and the truth became apparent (to them at least) his sapphire blue eyes glaring at them in a cold, calculative and barely restrained rage, to them the yondaime was back and he was pissed.

"So this is the village's treatment to his sacrifice, this is the way they treat his legacy, ha then he should have let the se village burn to ash, and don't worry the sandaime will hear of this"

So he took his 'nephew' in his arms and vanished in a swirl of wind and lighting leaving some stunned and some panicking.

Back at the hokage's office both him and the old man were cracking up at the reactions everyone pulled when they saw Kai, but again he was a carbon copy of his father.

"You should have seen it old man I was sure that the Uchiha were going to wet themselves"

"That was quite the prank Kai"

"Yes it was, but that aside I'm going to need your help old man after all Kai by itself doesn't exist"

"Don't worry Kai I got an idea" and he told the young blonde his idea

"That should work"

Later in that day the jounin was called to a meeting the excuse was to see if anyone had witnessed what happened to Naruto the real reason is that he needed to present Kai and he needed to make his story believable?

And among the presents was none other that Hatake Kakashi, who to the shock of all the present he actually was on time, what they didn't know is that the hokage threatened him to make him do d-ranked missions for the rest of his life and ban him permanently from the stores that sell his favorite book if he didn't show on time.

"Any of you saw what happened to Naruto"

"No hokage-sama" was the unison response.

"Very well but tell me Kakashi why if it was your responsibility to watch over him this time"

"With all due respect hokage-sama I was watching the boy if it was the fault of my replacement because he didn't do his job why I am being criticized"

"Because it was your responsibility to watch over your sensei's son" said a voice in the doorframe and the owner of the voice stepped in the room surprising everyone, Kai then went to check on Naruto who was lying unconscious in the couch that resided in the office.

"So you're my brother's prized student, a pervert who read porn instead of keeping a promise he made, maybe my brother overestimated you"

"Who are you" said the copy nin in a barely restrained rage the comment was so offensive to him that he didn't register what the rest of the jounins did, that the man was indeed a carbon copy of the yondaime and was claiming to be his brother.

"I'm Kazama Kai at your service" he said while making a mocking vow.

These caused different reactions among the elite shinobi.

"_Did he said Kazama?"_ thought Asuma

"_What is this, I thought my sensei was the last"_ thought Kakashi

"_I can't believe there is another one and that Naruto is a Kazama as well, and this Kai is really handsome"_ thought Kurenai with an almost invisible blush on her cheeks.

"_Wow he's hot" _thought Anko already imagining what she will be doing when she got her hands on him.

"To answer all the questions you could have he is Arashi's little brother, and he wasn't in konoha because he was on a spy and infiltration mission in kumo"

"Then why wasn't I informed along with the rest?" said Kakashi

"Because you didn't need to be told, the only one that knew about it was the hokage, I was supposed to come back two years ago but I was held back"

"What happened?" asked Kurenai

"I was supposed to come along with the dignitaries from kumo for the treaty sign, but then suddenly the told me that I was being switched with other jounin, and well you know the result"

"Very well then with them at witnesses I reinstate Kazama Kai as jounin"

"Thank you hokage-sama about my nephew"

"It's already taken care off Kai, here these are the keys and scriptures of the manor, there are yours now" he said while handing Kai a bunch of keys and a scroll.

"Then I must leave now"

Naruto woke up and the first thing he noticed was that he wasn't in the hospital or his apartment but in big and comfortable couch in a huge living room.

"You finally woke up, I was starting to get worried"

The boy turned around to see a tall young man with blonde hair and sapphire-blue eyes staring at him with a look of genuine care and worry, in that state he made the question that many will do.

"Who are you and where am I" asked the kid

"Naruto you have to promise me that you'll listen what I have to say before you freak out" even though Naruto was confused he nodded, after all he wanted answers.

Kai took a deep breath before answering "Naruto I'm your uncle and this is the clan's manor"

He just stood there in silence processing everything and just when Kai thought he was aright the younger version of he started sobbing, "b-b-b-but then why aren't my parents here, why they d-d-d-didn't want me.. Sniff…sniff"

"_Ah great he started crying what I'm supposed to do now"_

**"Try comforting him"**

"Of course not! both parents loved you with all their hearts and they were sorry they couldn't see you grow, my brother used to tell me how anxious he was when he heard your mother was expecting you, he knew you were meant to be great"

"Then where are they"?

"Your mother died giving birth to you and your father died in the battle with the kyuubi"

"B-b-b-but who were they"

"Your mother was a woman named Uzumaki Ayane she was a beautiful and talented kunoichi even if she had little patience and a really short temper"

(AN: she looks exactly like the character with the same name in the game of dead or alive but she have a softer look in her eyes, meaning she is not as cold as the game character)

"And my father"

"Your father was Kazama Arashi or the yondaime as you probably know him"

"Then my father is dead"

"Yes unfortunately he is Naruto and now you will be leaving with me"

"Why weren't you here! all this time you knew and you weren't here!, why you leave me alone!, all this time and you didn't come!" the blonde kept shouting while pounding on Kai's, letting his tears fall freely from his face.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here to be with you, I'm really sorry I wished to be here with you, but I was on a long term mission and I couldn't come back fast enough"

"Please don't leave me again" said the kid desperate to cling to the last family he had

"Don't worry I won't"

"You promise"

"It's a promise of a lifetime" and Kai send Naruto to his room when the kid's head touched the pillows he immediately fell asleep.

"_This is gonna be harder than I thought"_

**"Yes it will but remember that you have to train the boy to be ready before that battle and even prepare him to do it if necessary"**

"_I know I know as much as I hate the idea it needs to be done; there is also the issue of finding a weapon for both of us"_

**"What's wrong with weapons of the nicotine-addict's weapons"**

"_The trench knives are a one of a kind weapon and in this time Asuma still have them and it will be very difficult to explain why've got a par as well"_

"It's good to see that you're thinking ahead for a change"

"_Shut up fuzz ball"_

The next day Kai took Naruto to the training grounds, while Kai's kage bunshin's were reading practically every scroll they came across, if he was going to do this he had to make it right.

"Aright listen up Naruto the old man told me that you wanted to be the next hokage and I'm planning to help you achieve it, first we need to enhance your speed so put this on" then he handed him a pair of wrist bands and ankle bands, as soon as he put them on Kai made a seal and the next thing Naruto knew was that he was kissing the floor.

"What is this"?

"Bands with seals, they act as weights, now run 30 laps around the manor, then we will practice taijutsu"

After he finished the laps both blondes spent the rest of the morning practicing the style of the clan which consisted in a speed based and constant attacks, as well as countering, Naruto still lacked the speed or fluidness to use it properly but he was showing promise

Next they went to what were both favorite places for food Ichiraku's Ramen, and then Kai proved he could eat as much if not more than his nephew, the owner and his daughter were overjoyed with the discovery that alone let them pay for the bills for the next two months.

While both were eating two female jounins were passing by the ramen establishment talking about the news in konoha, this wouldn't be unusual if it weren't for the fact that they were Mitarashi Anko and Yuuhi Kurenai and the topic was none other than Kazama Kai.

"So what do you think about the new jounin Anko"

"Well he's probably strong as hell, after all he's a Kazama, but one thing is sure he's hot, really hot"

Kurenai just shake her head at her friends antics while thinking _"she is right he guy is really hot"_

"You just wait until I get my hands on him Kurenai"

"Sorry Anko but there is one little problem"

"Really, and what problem would that be?"

"I want him for myself" said the red-eyed jounin in a rather childish moment

"No can do Kurenai, I want him, and if you think I'm going to lay down and let you have him you have another thing coming, speaking of which" she said before waking into the establishment were Kai was.

"Why hello there cutie what are you doing" the snake mistress asked in a tone that clearly stated what she wanted while sitting next to him and leaning closer to him.

"Just eating with my nephew" he replied completely aware of the tone, not really doing anything to stop her yet.

"I was wondering if maybe later we can get together and have fun" even though Anko was the type of woman that she pursues what she wanted and always got her way, she still found the need to be cautious around him, one wrong move and she could send directly to Kurenai's hands.

"I'm sure that Kai-san will be busy Anko maybe you should leave him alone for a while" said the genjutsu mistress, clearly not liking her friend's advances towards the object of her new found attraction, in a tone that clearly said _"back off he's mine"_

"I'm sure that Kai-san can make time Kurenai" she replied in a tone that hid the message _"like hell he is, he is mine"_

Meanwhile naruto just sat there watching the whole situation not really understanding what's going on _"man my uncle sure it's popular"_

"Naruto if you finished eating go ahead I'll join you in a moment" the seven year old nodded, stood up and left.

"As much as I would like to I'm rather busy now and I have a lot to do, so sorry maybe next time" and he stand to left the place.

When he was leaving Anko moved his hand towards his rear to check for something and verify her thoughts _"I bet he have a firm ass" _only to be stopped by the arm of his target and with the comment of "hands off" he grabbed her arm and swatted it away.

Of course Anko was not the type of person that liked to deny whatever she wanted so in light of this little failure she found herself more attracted to the blonde.

"So now what Anko? we tear each other apart"

"That won't be a good idea Kurenai, better yet lets compete"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's pretty simple we both make our move and the one he chooses is the winner"

"That's fine with me but don't start bickering when you loose" said Kurenai in a tone full of confidence.

"Who said I will loose?" retorted Anko.

Both shook hands and nodded, while their eyes had flames of determination in them, both determined not to loose the challenge ahead of them, sharing one thought _"he is MINE!"_

Kai didn't waste time and quickly reached his nephew "okay Naruto tomorrow you start at the academy, and I don't want you skipping class or being in the half bottom of the scores if you do it no ramen for a month okay" the mini-blond only nodded, after that they went to buy Naruto new clothes and ninja gear to make sure he was ready for the next day.

And with that Kai and Naruto's first day as a family ended, this was the first step in a new journey for both of them.

* * *

AN: another chapter done I hope you like it o yeah I'm not posting anything until the next year but don't worry I'm not stopping any of my stories so happy holidays, as for the little competition between Anko and Kurenai don't worry Shizune will appear in the next episode so LET THE GAMES BEGIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The poll:

For Kai:

-Shizune: 4

-Kurenai: 3

-Anko: 4

For Naruto:

-Ino: 3

-Sasame: 4

-Hinata: 4

-Sakura:0

Oh yeah the voting ends in two chapters now for the second poll, the Uchiha massacre what do you think should I do:

-The classic: the same as the anime and the manga

-One where Itachi only manage to kill partially the Uchihas before fleeing

-Someone else eradicates the clan and only Itachi and Sasuke were left alive and Itachi becomes clan head.

The poll ends in January second so please vote, next I hope the Anko I made was good because I only written like two or three lines of her for another story, also if you're wondering why Kai is not more like Naruto it's because he is 20 and he already had his fair share of dead and combat in his life. And finally unless you can think of a better weapon I'm giving both Naruto and Kai swords, I do not accept request for scythes (they're way overused in fan fiction for my taste an I like swords better) as for the trench knives he will use them eventually.

I think that's all JA NE and again MERRY CRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS


	3. second day

Disclaimer: I still do not own naruto; the only thing I own is the plot and nothing else

"Normal speech"

"_Toughs and flashbacks"_

"**Kyuubi****"**

"InnerSakura"

"_**Kyuubi's thoughts" **_

(AN): authors note

AN: just so you now Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, Shizune, Kakashi and Kai are 20-year-old all of them (there are still five years until the canon starts)

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: first day**

The two blondes arrived at the clothing store that was near the ramen stand; the owner was ecstatic to receive the customers until he laid out eyes on Naruto.

"What are you doing here brat?" snarled the clerk

The boy looked downcast and was about to step out of store, he was sure that his uncle would understand. When a hand held him by his shoulder, the blond looked up to see his uncle looking at the offender with stern gaze.

"Naruto go and choose what you want okay" the kid nodded and went further inside the store.

The clerk was about to stop him when he found that he was unable to move a muscle, when he looked at the adult in front of him he had his eyes narrowed and solely focused on his persona.

Naruto being Naruto decided to ask "hum uncle why he is not moving?"

Kai looked at him and said in a calm tone as if it were the most obvious and regular thing that happened everyday (AN: killer intent) "he is just getting ready to have an adult talk with me, believe Naruto this is not for you to watch, so go on I'll catch up with you okay"

The blond only nodded and went further into the store.

The minute Naruto was out of sight and hearing range Kai lifted the clerk by the neck of his shirt and spoke in a tone so hard that could have ripped a iron bar apart. His voice barely a whisper.

"Look pathetic excuse for a man, my nephew is starting the academy tomorrow, and he needs proper clothing, clothing that you will provide, and you will do it without a word of complain, or else" he trailed off releasing a bit more of killing intent to prove his point.

The man only nodded.

Half an hour later both were leaving the store with a happy Naruto and groaning Kai, in all the planning he did he forgot the fact that he didn't grow out of the orange color until he was 17, on the bright side he did manage to do some damage control.

"Why can't I use all orange?" whined the little kid

"Because you are going to be a shinobi, and shinobis don't wear orange" said the adult calmly his patience wearing thin.

Naruto was wearing now a black vest that had two pouches in the front, and two horizontal orange stripes in the shoulders, the swirl placed in his back, underneath it he wears a orange t-shirt that have two horizontal black stripes on it's shoulders, when the shirt is wore with the vest the stripes of both make it look like they are an extension of each other, he also wears a pair of black shorts that reach his knees that has two orange stripes running down on both sides of his legs, finishing the outfit a pair of shinobi black sandals.

"Okay Naruto later we'll buy the proper gear but for now this will be enough"

Later in the day the two blondes were walking toward their home when Naruto asked one question

"Uncle what did you do to that man?"

The said man cursed mentally before proceeding to explain it, the sooner he learn these things the better whether he liked it or not his new nephew was really interested in being a shinobi.

"It's called killer intent Naruto it can be your greatest ally or enemy and without it it's nearly impossible to seriously hurt someone, some people have killer intent so powerful that can even kill you with it"

The little kid shivered at the thought, Kai with a smile on his face replied to his reaction

"But that's still a long shot to you, so don't worry about it okay"

"Uncle what about kunai and shuriken?"

"Not until I can teach you or someone in the academy teaches you how to use them"

"But"

"No buts, its for the best, those aren't toys you know that right" interrupted Kai

The little kid puffed his cheeks in annoyance but nodded.

Not too much later after they picked Naruto's new clothes they reached the compound since it was starting to darken Kai send an extremely unwilling naruto to sleep while he went to the scroll library, after much thought he decided that the best way to go now was to retake swordsmanship again.

"Okay let's see" said the blond while going trough a scroll that said _"swordsmanship for intermediate and advanced users"_

The next day both adult and kid were walking towards the academy, a lot of the people around him were murmuring and eyeing them suspiciously, to Naruto this was different for one reason this time there were not glares or words like 'demon' in them.

"Naruto what's wrong?" asked Kai truly concerned.

"They are talking about us and it's making me nervous"

"Why it's not the first time that happens"

"This is different it's like" the kid trailed off

"Its like they are judging you or appraising you isn't it?"

"Yeah"

"That's because they are Naruto, you and me are the last of a great clan and we're related to a great man as well, you're his son and I'm his brother, they are looking if we can fill that role, that and the fact that they expect me to continue the bloodline and you as well"

"How?" asked the kid innocently

Kai almost tripped at the comment of all the things that the old man could've forget to tell him was that he hadn't given the kid 'the talk', the old man will pay for this.

In the hokage tower Sarutobi shuddered for no real reason.

"I'll tell you when you grow up" said Kai in a low voice sporting a bright blush

"Why?"

"Because"

"Tell me" said the kid with determination in his eyes.

"No" said the adult equally determined.

"Tell me"

"No and don't insist I will tell when you are ready for it"

Before the argument reached further dept the arrived at the academy.

Before putting a foot inside the academy grounds Kai stood in front of Naruto, and putting both hands on his shoulders said.

"Now Naruto remember the looks we received on the way here?" the kid nodded in response.

"Well they are about to get worse" and with that they entered the academy.

At that instant Naruto knew what his relative meant: all the chatting, all the sounds, and all the whining, crying, shouts of both excitement and resignation stopped. And everyone in the room turned their gazes to the duo that arrived a moment ago.

This brought one thought at the head of the elder Kazama

"_Well this moment is as good as any"_

"**Are you sure kit?"**

"_Yeah, besides I'll have to do it eventually, might as well do it now"_

"**I hope you know what you're doing"**

Kai kneeled before Naruto and pinned a white spiral like circle on his right sleeve.

"There, I hope that this will clear any doubts you have to this point" he said to everyone in the room, while each adult that belonged to a clan widened their eyes in recognition of the spiral.

(AN: the one Naruto uses in his jumpsuit during pre-time skip)

She wondered if it was a good thing that Fugaku couldn't be here to deliver Sasuke to the academy, from the downcast look on her son it was more than obvious that he wanted his father, but seeing this Kai pinning the swirl on the kid's shoulder he couldn't help but to think that maybe this was not so bad, well that was Mikoto's thoughts, because if her husband find out he would be planning already how to add the kid to the clan.

Hiashi seeing the spectacle was happy that he didn't relegate escorting his daughter to a branch member.

Inoichi had heard the rumors and seriously doubted them, he labeled them as ranting of a drunk but with this as proof he was wondering if it was possible that Ino might have a chance, because if it comes down to it he rather have a Kazama as a son in law than an Uchiha or a Hyuuga, that and the fact that his wife seems to have already made wedding plans on her mind.

"What's this?" asked the kid eyeing the swirl on his sleeve.

"This recognizes you as the Kazama heir and this" he showed the kid a similar swirl in his sleeve with the difference that it was black "marks me as the clan head, we are officially a family now both by blood and by clan"

The blond got lost for a moment pondering the meaning of this, then it hit him, and when it did his face created the brightest smile that anyone was ever saw or seen so far on his face someone had acknowledge him and as family no less, his worst fear, the one that his uncle would reject him like everyone else does, dissipated in thin air.

"Well I hope this will mean that my nephew will be treated fairly_, by everyone_" he said focusing on a silver-haired chunnin, making him sweat.

"Okay Naruto be good okay" he said ruffling the kid's hair with a smile that made the women and the girls swoon and start contemplating Naruto in a new light, if his uncle was any indication of what he will look like when he was older then maybe he wasn't so bad at all.

After he left the kid at the academy he went to a weapon store, after all he still needed to make more of those special kunai not to mention acquiring a pair of katana and a pair of wakisashi.

After entering the store a bell placed on the door chimed, signaling the entry of a potential customer, sound that made Higurashi Koji come to the exhibitor. He was a man that has strait brown hair and chocolate eyes, fair complexion both on body and face.

"Welcome to my store how can I be of service?"

"Well for starters I would like a pair of katanas one for me and another one shortened for 12 year-old kid, a pair of wakisashis made of chakra-conductive metal and lets say a hundred of these" he finished showing the man the blueprints for a tree-pronged kunai.

Koji's eyes widened in recognition of the design, it had been years since the last time he made something like this, then his face split in a grin for these meant two things, the first that the rumors were true and the second that he is a bout to make and will keep making a lot of money.

"Yes I can made them, those and the swords will be 300,000 ryo"

At this Kai's eyes widened before groaning at the loss his wallet was about to take before handing the man the money

"I can have everything ready in tree weeks"

With that he left the store when he felt it and a chill ran down his spine he turned around and the horror! hundreds of women looking at him as if he was some sort of meat, he took an involuntary step back while wondering if his father now older brother had to deal with this before he died.

The mob of women ran after him, for his life he couldn't understand how both shinobi and civilians alike could be fast enough to keep up with him when he was running near an alley a hand shot out and grabbed him by the neck of his battle cloak pulling him in the dark alley away from the predatory masses.

Kai was about to thank the person that helped him when his face drained from all color when he find out that said person was none other than the snake mistress.

"Anko-san" he said in low voice as if fearing to provoke the woman in front of him

"What's wrong Kai-san don't you like what you see" she asked in mix of sensual and sweet voice while walking towards him swaying her hips more than necessary

"Don't you find me attractive at all?" she asked with a fake put on her face while leaning towards the blonde's face

"No quite contrary" Kai tried to take another step back only to find himself at the end of the alley.

And before Anko could act he swooped her of her feet and holds her a couple of inches of the ground his right arm holding her legs and his left arm holding her by the waist.

"As much as I would love to stay here and make you company" the blond said while bringing his lips towards hers in a painfully slow motion.

A couple of inches he stopped, grinned and let her go making her fall on her butt "I have more pressing matters to attend to, so sorry but it will have to wait, besides if you wanted to play you should've said so" he said in a playful tone, this was payback for all the times she stalked him in his previous life.

Shizune was not sure of why they were back in konoha as the slug sannin didn't elaborate the only thing she said to her was something about her sensei calling her for something important before going to who knows where leaving her alone with the pig, just when she was thinking what to do with her temporary new found liberty when a black and blond blur passed her followed by what it seemed to be a lot of fan-women. For a moment the eyes of both the blond man and hers met and Shizune couldn't help but to blush at his appearance.

The blush remained until she saw a hand shot out of an alley and grab the newfound object of her attractions, she narrowed her eyes that will not do, Anko might be a nice person, a sadistic person but nice nevertheless, but she will not be denied this far too long she had been traveling without even the present shred of hope for a romantic relationship, as the only people interested in her were debt collectors and even then it was interest on her money.

On the roof of one of the buildings that made Kurenai arrived in time only to see how the elder Kazama shunshined away in swirl of lighting and wind, she contemplated her next course of action when she was caught in the gazes of the other two females she narrowed her eyes and refused to back down from the unspoken challenge. As the tree females shared one thought in the matter.

"_HE IS MINE!!!!"_

The blond left Sarutobi's office shaking his head lightly his encounter with Tsunade could have gone better, what he didn't understand was what went wrong even after showing her his memories she still didn't want anything to do with the leaf, even though he was sure that when the time comes she will be here to aid konoha walking towards nowhere he left his thoughts wander back to the female addition in his life.

In his old life Kai didn't really noticed other girls or women besides Sakura until he hit the 17 year old mark after that he started seeing the woman in other light, even Shizune, his beloved nee-chan, the way he saw them would make Jiraiya proud, no that he was able to date them (for starters) and now that some things that were obstacles no longer exist. Like Kurenai's son or Anko's obsession with Iruka things will go a lot easier.

"_After all I still have to pitch in the whole reviving the clan"_

"**Too true"** was the only reply that the fox gave him **"so whose it's going to be the lucky one, the aggressive one, the ice queen or the brunette"**

"_I don't know and right now I really don't care, I'll give it some thought later, but I wonder how much time will it take the old man to find what I did"_

Back to the little blond Naruto couldn't help but to thank kami for ringing the lunch bell if he stayed one more second listening about the alliance between the leaf and sand and the wars that lead to it he was going to die from boredom.

"Finally lunch! now where to go!!" said the enthusiastic kid, then he noticed a kid with a long coat, shades and afro looking at a bug in his finger, making his way to the said tree to the kid.

"Hi!!"

If the kid was surprised he didn't show it, he merely glanced towards the blond before preparing himself to leave.

"Wait you don't have to leave, if I'm bother you I can leave"

"Your presence is not bothersome at all, if anything I find it surprising" came the reply from the boy in a monotonous tone.

"Why should it be"?

"Because of my clan's abilities, they involve bugs"

"So? It's not like you're going to attack me or something of those sorts"

"It doesn't bother you?" now the boy was clearly surprised.

"Not at all, I actually think it's cool"

"Oh yeah I'm Kazama Naruto nice to meet you"

"Aburame Shino it is nice to meet you"

And with that naruto ate his lunch with someone who in time will become on of his greatest friends and ally.

After finishing the day at the academy Naruto went back to his house for some relaxation and doing the dreaded homework if he wanted to keep eating ramen when the sound of footsteps reached his ears he quickly turn around making his stalker let out an 'eep' of surprise and hide behind a wall.

He peeked behind the wall startling his stalker who in this moment revealed to be a

Pale- eyed from his class.

"Did you got lost or something like that?"

"A-a-no I-I-I've" then the girl just shook her head

"Wait I know you you're Hinata from my class right?"

The girl blushed but nodded slightly signaling an affirmation.

"I know why don't you come and eat some ramen with me!" said the blond enthusiastically

"A-a-no I d-don't think I've" she was cut off by the blond.

"Nonsense I'm sure your father will forgive you if you tell him where you were"

And with that the blond started dragging a slightly decision-torn Hinata towards the fabled ramen stand.

Kai was annoyed; when he finds his 'lovely and innocent' nephew there will be hell to pay.

And when he found it all plans of revenge went strait to hell, he found him gorging himself on ramen, the twist on the scene was that Hinata joined him in the consumption of the broth on in the same amount or speed mind you, Hinata was raised better than that but this was a step forward.

"I thought I told you to go to the compound after you finished the academy Naruto" this comment nearly make the kid choke

"Uncle I can explain"

"I w-was l-lost and Naruto-kun wanted to help me" came he timid response of the Hyuuga heiress.

"_Well this was unexpected"_ was the thoughts on the Kazama's clan head and the thought of Hinata coming out of her shell earlier than what she did back then.

"Don't worry little girl he is not in much trouble I just worried for a moment"

"Anyways Naruto said goodbye to your new friend, after all she is here to pick her up isn't that right Hyuuga-san" he said turning around to face the female branch member behind him, who nodded in response.

"Fine, goodbye Hinata-chan!!" he waved enthusiastically

When Hinata explained to her father where she was w as recorded as one of the few days

Where Hiashi smiled.

The next day after dropping Naruto in the academy Kai went to the tower to receive his assignment, unaware that the sandaime was planning revenge after his little stunt.

Apparently Kai not only managed to steal his precious icha-icha book but he managed to trade for the yaoi version and placed it with an icha-icha cover the results of that will haunt Sarutobi for a while.

"_Revenge is sweet Kazama Kai"_ the old man chuckled darkly at the thought.

In the tower along with the jounins the blond could only glare when he looked at his assignment, of all the things the old man could've done this was the lowest one.

He made him take a genin team.

"_You understand Sarutobi that this means war"_ was the unsaid line of speech after he looked at his candidate for students, his life is about to get a hell lot more complicated.

----

AN: done now there is something I didn't consider until a few days ago and it's this: a Tsunami/Kai pairing, yeah I know it's kind of late now but hey better late than never.

Next the Uchiha will be partially destroyed by someone else and no unless I get a good reason Mikoto or an Uchiha OC _**will not**_ be considered (the OC a big maybe and for Naruto for Kai its not an option)

And finally Naruto will have short swords and a katana and Kai will have the trench knives and a katana (I want to thank Konoha's White Fang for the idea along everyone who voiced their opinions you have no idea what is like to have people actually caring for what you write)

The poll:

For Kai:

-Shizune: 10

-Kurenai: 10

-Anko: 5

-Tsunami:????

For Naruto:

-Ino: 4

-Sasame: 8

-Hinata: 7

-Sakura:3

And for those who haven't thought of the situation at hand the winner of Kai's poll will eventually become his wife (no lemons so please do not ask for them) and along with that some jutsus that there was no other way they will get access to them for example.

Kurenai: genjutsu: wasureshi no senbonzakura (forgotten poem of a thousand cherry blossoms)

Anko: ninpo: Kyōkotsu (ninja art: dark bone)

Shizune: a different tajutsus style

As for the new one Tsunami there won't be much but her son will get some serious training ( ain the story she is 20 and she had Inari when she was 18 two years ago so when she meets with Kai she will be 25 and her son will be 7)

The polls closes nxt chapter when I announce the winners.

And finally transformers hit the screens!!!!! And I just saw it GREATEST MOVIE I HAVE EVER SEEN ALONG WITH 300!!!!!!!

Please review as always criticism is accepted and flames will be ignored.

JA NE


	4. a new set of problems

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

Do you really think that if I owned Naruto he would this weak? And while we are at it, the only thing I own is the plot, no more no less.

"Normal speech"

"_Thoughts and flashbacks"_

"**Kyuubi"**

"Inner Sakura "

"_**Kyuubi's thoughts" **_

(AN): authors note.

AN: Gekko Hayate is not sick until I say so, okay? Good.

**A NEW SET OF PROBLEMS**

"I can't believe this! What is that old man thinking?! You know what. screw that how can he do this to me?! The unfairness of it all!" those were the shouts that filled the bar Kai frequented.

"Come on Kai it's been a week already don't you think you should let it go," said his drinking buddy and friend Shiranui Genma, annoyed that the blond was still ranting about it.

"He has a point Kai, it doesn't matter how much you complain about it, it's not going to change anything," added his other friend Hayate Gekko.

Kai shot them a look that said that for the sake of their physical health it would be best if they shut up, "it's still not fair, I should be in the field taking high ranked missions. Not baby-sitting a bunch of ninja-wannabes."

They were seated in the same bar and the same seats when they met; to this day Kai still wonders just exactly how the two became his friends. But to him it really didn't matter that much. Because to him it was better than to hang out with Kakashi. He didn't have much against him but he preferred not being accused of being a pervert by association with the silver haired jounin. That and the fact that he was still a bit sore that in his old life he chose Sasuke over him.

"It's not that bad Kai"

The blond turned and glared at the toothpick-chewing jounin "then why don't you take my place"

The mentioned answered with his usual bored tone "no."

"That's it? No reason, no argument, you're just going to say no and leave at that?"

"Yes, because I don't have to. It's your assignment."

The Kazama grumbled under his breath and swore than he will get back at the old man. Making the hokage shiver in his office.

The stayed quiet for a while before Gekko decided to touch another sensitive, if entertaining theme; well entertaining for Genma and him that is, Kai could've passed the night without touching it, hell, the Kazama could go the rest of the year without touching it.

"So Kai how is reviving clan going? Have you made any advances?"

The reaction of the Kazama was predictable but amusing nevertheless, his face became red, and he spat most of the drink he had in his mouth while choking with the rest and trying to clear his airway by hitting his chest. Making his friends chuckle.

"You think this is funny don't you? Let's see you deal with all those maniacs" the blond snapped and glared at the duo.

It was a sad truth, since the masses found that he was the new clan head of the Kazama his fan-women club grew in size and viciousness. Making Kai struggle to stay ahead of them, simple because the shinobi that were part of his fan club were starting to find a way to counter his attempts of escaping.

The males though about it for a moment and shook their heads in unison, while many would think the situation as the ultimate male fantasy, in reality it was not that great. And if you ask Kai it was hell on earth. Not to mention that Gekko's girlfriend, Yuugao, would kill Gekko for even thinking about that.

In that moment Genma in all his wisdom decided to ask what was really in his and Hayate's minds.

"So, have you made any advances with one of the three?"

While Kai was fully aware to whom they were referring to he decided to play the ignorance card "what are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, I'm talking about Anko, Kurenai and Shizune"

"I don't wanna talk about it okay"

This statement had a reason. Since the three women; especially Kurenai, started showing interest in him, the hostility that was barely existent was starting to surface. Especially from Asuma, who had his sights in the red-eyed kunoichi, and until Kai appeared no one had tried his hand at dating her.

"So it's just a rumor that you and Kurenai were dinning together at the golden leaf?"

And against any good and rational judgment the blond man answered, "well yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

Now that got their undivided attention. And from the look on their eyes they were not going to let the issue go.

Kai just sighed in resignation. It was going to be a long night.

The next morning after leaving little Naruto at the academy and after his morning training Kai was walking towards the hokage tower with a headache the size of said building. It took almost all night to make those two leave the issue alone. In his opinion Genma needed a girlfriend.

In the hokage's office every jounin ordered to that location was gathered awaiting the sandaime's orders; well almost everyone, seeing that Kai has yet to arrive, he was not late per se but since everyone was already there it was a bit awkward to wait for someone to start the meeting.

And as if reading his or her collective thoughts the door of the office opened and Kai stepped in with a sheepish on his face "so everyone's here, I'm not late am I?"

"No Kai, you're just in time"

The Kazama shrugged and got closer to the crystal ball. Mentally vowing to take revenge against the one who wronged him.

In the classroom:

"Hey sensei, what are those three doing here?" sneered a brown haired boy.

"How you three graduated anyway? I'm sure you cheated somehow," said a girl at the bottom seat row of the classroom.

"Yeah, you tree shouldn't be allowed to leave the academy"

The three people they were talking about where tree girls sitting in the same row, the first had straight smooth orange hair that reached her pass her shoulder blades and framed her face, and pair of big, expressive gray eyes, the next girl had silver-purple hair that reached her shoulders with two bangs that framed her face and reached her chest, blue eyes that were expressing annoyance while she was restraining herself of reaching the katana next to her. And the last girl had short, black spiky hair and brown eyes. It she that decided to put a stop to the situation, so she stood up, put her left foot on the desk in front of her and shouted back while shaking her fist "OH YEAH! WHY DON'T YOU COME HERE AND TELL US THAT TO OUR FACES!"

Before the kid could retort Iruka opened the door, cutting the conversation short lest they wanted to get a taste of one of Iruka's infamous strikes to the noggin' or his 'demonic head technique'.

"Aright settle down. First of all I want to be the first to congratulate in graduating" a round of cheers swept the classroom in response at this statement "now I want you to remember that you're konoha shinobi now, you have the responsibility to upheld the ideals of konoha as well as bring glory to the village" he paused for a moment before continuing "now for the teams..."

(AN: I just want to state in advance that I don't own the characters that will form Kai's team and probably never will)

"Team one, Inoue Orihime" the girl with orange hair perked up "Natsume Maya," the silver haired girl smirked happily before turning to Orihime and smiling for real, as it seemed that their hopes were about to be fulfilled "and Arisawa Tatsuki," now each girl was high-five each other.

"Your jounin-sensei is Kazama Kai"

Now that statement got everyone's attention, it was not a mystery that Kai was strong, add that to the fact that he is Arashi's little brother. And as many woman of konoha put it 'the hottest bachelor of the village'. You got one heck of a jounin.

And of course the moron that was bothering them a couple of minutes ago couldn't let the issue go "come Iruka-sensei be serious, there is now way that a jounin as good as Kazama Kai would train those three"

"Actually he is training them, and unless you think that you are better to judge who trains who than the hokage I suggest you shut up"

Soon all the team assignments were done the school bell rang signaling the beginning of lunch.

(AN: I repeat, I don't own Natsume Maya, Inoue Orihime or Arisawa Tatsuki)

In another part of the same academy Naruto was watching Shino as he eyed the mass of insects that were flying in front of him for a moment before it shifted and after a minute or so became something that had his sillouete, Shino shook his head slightly.

"that was awesome!" exclaimed the blond kid.

"it should have been faster, not only to move but to take the form" answered the Aburame.

"don't be like that, we just started the academy and we are only seven, it's not like something would depend on how fast you can make those things" he said repeating the same thing Kai told him when he asked why he didn't teach him anything beyond the kawarimi no jutsu, and even that was shakey at best.

"hey guys! mind if I sit here?" said a voice to their left.

Both boys turned to see a kid with short brown hair with red fang marks on his face approaching them them.

Naruto being eager to make friends answered with a nod and the kid plopped down on the ground "what are you doing?"

"I'm wachting Shino practice with his bugs"

"wait, he can control those bugs?"

the blond nodded enthusiastically.

Shino was ready for the usual freak comment or the customary 'ewww' but he didn't expect the kid to say loudly "that's so cool!" or Naruto answering back "I know!"

"man, you're so lucky! I have to wait until I'm 11 to get my partner"

(AN: if you don't know who this is you need help)

And this little incident started the friendship between the three kids.

Back in the other classroom:

After the break everyone was in their respective seats anxiously waiting for the jounins. The door opened and entered a bunch of adults, all of them were pretty non descriptic with the exception of a blond guy who called, "team one!"

The three girls perked after hearing the call, Kai noticed this and said "meet me on the rooftop in two minutes," before he dissapeared in a swirl of wind.

The girls stood up and walked to the door just quickly enough to not look in a hurry.

On the rooftop was their sensei dressed in the standard jounin uniform with the exception of the black battle cloak he had over his shoulders. The jounin motioned them to sit in front of him, After a moment he spoke up again "Good your early, I like that in people. Well lets get started shall we? Each one of you sit down it front of me and tell me a little bit about yourselves"

Maya decided to ask "exactly what do you want to know about us sensei?"

"likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, that sort of things. so ladies first," he said signaling Maya to start talking.

The Natsume girl smiled before replying "and I thought that chilvary was death in the shinobi world, okay, my name is Natsume Maya, my likes are my sister, my friends and putting bullies in their place, I dislike the foolish people who think they have the rigth to decide on someone else's lives, showoffs and morons, my goal is to restore my clan to it's former glory, recover the scrolls my clan lost and find out what drove my brother crazy," when she said this her eyes hardened and the grip on the katana she carried with her increased until her knuckles were starting to turn white.

It was no secret that Maya's brother, Natsume Shin went mad and killed his parents, the only two living adults of the clan at that time. And left Maya to take care of their sister.

Kai hid the sadness he felt for the girl and mentally vowed to help her, she was not looking for revenge, she was looking for answers after all. Then he signaled the black haired girl to Maya's left who started talking "arigth My name is Arisawa Tatsuki, I like to train, hang out with my friends and Dango, I dislike assholes, hate perverts, and LOATHE idiots who think a women could never be good taijutsu users as men, my dream is to become the first taijutsu mistress of konoha and prove everyone that a woman can be as good as a man in taijutsu"

Kai nodded in approval when he heard this "that's a nice goal."

"you think so?" Tatsuki asked surpirsed, very few male shinobi in the village agreed with her, and if Kai was sincere, then they will get along great.

The blond grinned broadly "yes it is, because in the field it doesn't matter your gender, what matters is the skill you have" he paused for a moment before turning to the last girl telling her to start talking.

Said girl smiled brightly "my name is Inoue Orihime I like red bean paste, cooking." the other two girls grimmaced at this comment "being with my friends, and gardening, I dislike mean people and people that hurt my friends. My dream well..." she trailed off and blushed making both Maya and Tatsuki grin at the image.

Kai gave a short laugh before he started talking "well, since you introduced ourselves it's only fair that I do the same, my name is Kazama Kai, I like my nephew, Ramen, training and my friends when they're not being a bunch of smartasses. I dislike fools who refuse to see the truth even when the facts are in front of them, idiots who think that a clan gave them the rigth to anything they want, and fan-women," he paused a moment and let out an invisible shudder before continuing "my goals, making sure my nephew is a good man when he grows up and having a family, aside from that I haven't thought about it"

"okay, now I'm supposed to put you in a test that has a 66.6 chance of failure and will decide wether you become ninja or not." at this the girls tensed "but I'm not going to."

"why not?!"

He shrugged before answering "because it's supposed to test teamwork, something you three excel at, but that doesn't mean I won't test you."

"huh?" was Tatsuki's smart reply.

"I'm fully aware that you can work together and your styles complement each other, but I need to know first hand what can you do, so I want you tree to go to trainning ground 55 tomorrow at 5 o'clock sharp, suited up for combat.we'll find out what can you do, and how well can you apply what you know into the shinobi life," with that he dismissed his team, as he watched them walk away he pondered on this twist of events, back in his previous life he wanted nothing more than a genin team of his own, the council in all it's wisdom denied his request and wishes everytime he brought it up, it didn't matter what he tried, there was always a excuse for it. And while he was annoyed that Sarutobi saddled him with the team with his consent or even asking, another part of him was glad that he was given this chance.

But he will get back at the hokage for this stunt, make no mistake about that.

He shunshin'ed to the front of the academy in order to pick his nephew, as every kid was walking out trough the front door he was wasking himself if this plan was such a good idea, if it actually was worth it, if he will make a difference; but when he looked at Naruto talking to an enthuciastic Inuzuka Kiba and a passive Aburame Shino he got his answer, as he already made a difference.

And it was only the beginning.

--

AN: done! Rigth now I'm not really in a good mood, a virus attacked my computer and I lost the chapters of five different stories (a fox with stripes, fox samsher, the lightning heir, kumogakure shinku arashi and surrounded by cloud and lightning) and two new projects I was working on, the good news is that I didn't loose any school related stuff (well, good news for me anyway) now for the fic, Kai's team was chosen to give him the biggest amount of trouble possible (hence an all female team) without resorting to useless people or fan-girls (granted I've could've done worse but oh well) that and I plan for one of them to be paired with Itachi, now for the winners of the poll:

For Kai: shizune

For Naruto: Sasame

(AN: AND I'M NOT CHANGING THEM)

Now this bring to a new problem, you see some people ( and my incesant need to complicate things) are calling for another woman and girl to be added to kai's and Naruto's pairing so the choices are:

No one ( leave with just one person)

Someone extra: please the name of who with the person you are voting for ( example: Kai/Tsunami and Naruto/Sakura)

for Kai:

Kurenai

Anko

Tsunami

for Naruto:

Hinata

Ino

Sakura

Natsume Aya ( Maya's little sister(who I don't own either))

(AN: Hinata will require a _**MAJOR**_ support to be chosen, I wanna try something different)

That's all, please review. constructive criticism is more than welcome, as for flames if you don't have anything good or important to say just keep quiet.

JA NE.


	5. Chapter 5

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Gundam Epiyon

zerolelouch99

chm01


End file.
